The Amazing Krupnick
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Milton was truly the Amazing Krupnick. But he couldn't do one single trick. What if instead of having his object appear, he had someone else's appear. Short Drabble.


**AN: This idea just came to me. It would be kind of funny for it to end like this. I HAVE NOT SEEN THE EPISODE AT ALL. THIS IS ALL IMAGINATION. Well tomorrow I'm going on a field trip so YAY! **

**Disclaimer. I own plot not people. **

* * *

Jack let out a sigh as he leaned back into the stand. He had just survived the most dangerous magic trick of all time, because of Milton. He had poofed in just in time.

* * *

_Jack's hands were tied behind his back as the water was beginning to rise. He simply smirked. The key was held by Jerry who was behind a curtain, he waited for the signal to give the key. _

_The water began to come up to his knees so the lights turned off in the crowd. Jack whispered to Jerry "Pass me the key." _

_Jerry was taken aback. "You told me to hide the key." _

_"Yea until I told you I was ready. Where's the key?" Jack asked getting a little nervous. Jerry gave a guilty look as his stomach rumbled, signaling he ate it. "JERRY!" _

_The lights came on. The crowd looked in confusion as Jack was still tied up. He struggled to get out. The water was getting higher and higher. Until __**POOF**__! _

_"KAZAM!" Milton poofed up from nowhere. "IT IS I THE AMAZING KRUPNIK. Here to do one last trick. I have learned that while these tricks are amazing they are also very dangerous -"_

_"Little help here buddy!" Jack exclaimed. Milton remembered. He simply laughed. _

_"Watch as I release jack from the water." He simply snapped his fingers and Jack was free. "You see it was all an act. Have Jack panic until I could arrive to help." Milton lied so Jack wouldn't look like an idiot. _

_The crowd was silent. Until it burst into a roar of claps and whistles. Milton took a bow and smiled. Jack whispered. "Thanks buddy." _

_"Anytime jack." _

* * *

Jack opened his eyes as he heard Milton walk in with a big book of magic tricks. "What ya working on buddy."

"That goat trick I can never get it right."

"Don't worry buddy you'll get it." Jack comforted. Milton gave him a smile and went to the lockers to practice. He opened his locker to see Jacks stuff still in it. He saw the picture of Kim. _Aww that's nice. _

He placed the book on the shelf and began to read the trick. Focus on your subject. Allow time for it to change. It takes great patience. Milton repeated in his head. He breathed in and out.

"A goat." He whispered. He snapped his fingers. Nothing.

Jack still with his eyes closed, didn't notice a donkey appear right in front of him. The donkey breathed in. Then it vanished.

"A goat." He whispered. Snapped his fingers._**A wrestler**_. The man in blue glanced around the room. It wasn't a ring. He went to grunt but vanished once more in front of Jack withouthim noticing.

"A goat." Milton whispered. Snap. **_A pigeon_**. It cooed. Seeing a nest in Jacks hair he flew to it only to vanish a inch away from his face. At this Jack opened his eyes to see nothing. Milton was still practicing so he closed his eyes.

Milton opened his eyes to see the pic of Kim again. He whispered. "A goat."

_Snap_.

**Kim**.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. Jack knew that voice. Immediately he flew up. "KIM!"

The blonde smiled at him. "Yea..what are you doing?"

"How did you get back here?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She poofed out of nowhere-just like Milton's magic does. He figured out Instead of a goat appearing Kim appeared. He smiled. She was better.

"I'm glad you're here. You wouldn't believe what happened." Jack spoke. Kim smiled.

"I'm glad I'm here too." She spoke. Jack smiled. She smiled back. He slowly leaned in, just like before she left. He saw her close her eyes as she leaned in as well. Just as they were about to kiss.

_Snap. _

**A goat**.

The furry animal licked Jack's lips as Jack opened his eyes. He fell back wiping the goat spit off of him. HE COULD'VE WAITED A COUPLE MORE SECONDS.

"Milton!" Jack exclaimed running off to chase the red headed boy.

* * *

**Review my lovelies. HAPPY SUNDAY! Til next time. -A**


End file.
